Episode 1449 (13 May 1997)
Synopsis Ted sees Felix and asks about the shop. Felix tells him he's had a chat with the woman in charge there and she's a "tough cookie," so watch out for her. George sees her again, and tells her she is supposed to be keeping a low profile and people will talk about her if she is seen around here so often. She says that someone has to keep control of the builders, as they need it. George tells her to keep away, and he will look after things. Peggy happens to see them talking in the square, and she asks George about the woman later. He tells her it's a business acquaintance and Peggy says she doesn't mind, now she knows who he's been spending all this time with recently. Peggy moans to Grant about it being Sam's birthday and she hasn't got in touch and that she never imagined she would see so little of her own child. Grant is annoyed by this comment and goes off in a huff. Lorraine is in bed in the morning when Sarah comes to visit her and she doesn't bother to get up and answer the door. Sarah comes back later to ask if she can come with Lorraine to visit Joe. Mindful of Bianca's reaction, Lorraine tells her that it is not a very nice place to visit, and also that Joe is very ill and might not recognise her, or be upset by seeing her - he might feel emotions he cannot handle and that sort of thing. Sarah insists so Lorraine has to give in eventually. Tony is at work and Polly gives him the council meeting notes to read through looking for stories. She says it's incredibly boring, and her advice is, if he can't find anything at all, to use a bit of bias and distortion, it works a treat. She adds conspiratorially, "Don't let Max know though, he's a 'man of integrity'." Tony notices George's planning application for the Cobra club refurbishment and is surprised as he knows it's already closed and being done up, apparently before the permission has been granted. Polly says it seems odd that George would spend that much money if he doesn't know if planning permission would be granted, and Tony mentions the drugs raid and Polly says it's even more unlikely that he would be given permission if he is involved with drugs. Lorraine and Sarah turn up at the hospital and as they are walking along the corridor to Joe's room the alarm goes off and three large men almost knock Lorraine over as they barge past running down the corridor. Lorraine whines at them to be careful. Someone down the corridor is shouting to leave him alone, and the men run into the room and all jump on top of him. Lorraine and Sarah reach the door to find the person who's caused the trouble is Joe and he is now pinned down under the burly men being given an injection. Lorraine tells them to stop it. The nurse shuts the door on them so they cannot see more. Sarah starts to whimper pathetically, and Lorraine tries to cheer her up, and doesn't say she told her so. Dot visits Nigel in the shop, saying she sent him email with a message. Nigel points out patiently that he can't read it in the shop. Dot goes on about how the computer seems to be giving her migraines, and she is worried about Clare. Nigel says it is educational. Mark has another AIDS check up and Ruth asks how it went. He says they chatted about new drugs, but there's no point discussing it until they get the test results anyway. Sanjay and Gita see the doctor about the fertility treatment and Gita is encouraged. Sanjay gives Michael another £1,000, and Bianca sees them hand over and overhears some of their conversation. Michael is trying to restrict Sanjay to one stall after he's heard that there is gossip about him, and Sanjay says it's too late now, he is already involved, and might as well let Sanjay sell the gear quickly. Alan tells Carol he has good news, and he has decided to give Huw or Lenny a job in the café, so he will have some nights off. Back at Lorraine's, Sarah is infuriatingly clingy and Lorraine tells her to go away because she has to get ready for work. Lorraine is late as usual, and Peggy tells her off again. Sarah sees Alex and he suggests she talk to someone close to Joe - a relative perhaps, and Sarah sees Bianca and asks her to chat in the Vic. She tells Bianca that Joe was shouting and had to be sedated, and Dot overhears their conversation, and asks who they are talking about. Bianca says it's a friend, and they go away. Dot gossips to Peggy that it must be Joe Wicks, and he was shouting and ranting when he was taken away. Peggy says it's worrying, and he used to live there, he could have easily gone mad when he was there, who knows what he might have done, schizophrenics are known for being violent for no reason. Lorraine overhears and slams a pint down in front of Peggy, spilling it all over the bar and Peggy, and says loudly "how dare you." Peggy says she's only speaking the truth. Lorraine says it's her flesh and blood they are talking about. Dot chips in with "tell the truth and shame the devil, that's what I always say." Lorraine becomes more and more irrational and says he's gentle, and not a knife-wielding maniac. Lorraine shouts abuse at Peggy and totally loses her temper, almost attacking Peggy physically before Grant restrains her. Grant tries to get rid of her from the pub before Peggy sacks her, and he drags her out while Peggy is frowning and Dot makes the comment "You can see where he gets it from." Grant chases Lorraine to the square and she then turns and attacks him verbally, saying that he should have defended her. He says reasonably that it's a pub and people gossip there, and they can't stop them. Lorraine isn't up to any rational argument and storms off maniacally, ignoring Grant. Credits Main cast *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Ross Kemp as Grant *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Russell Floyd as Michael *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *June Brown as Dot *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Mark Homer as Tony *Victoria Gould as Polly *Alan Hunter as Max *Richard Driscoll as Alex Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes